Various types of clamping rings with lever type locks are well known in the field for sealing lids on intermediate bulk containers (IBCs) and the like. However, prior art clamp rings suffer several problems.
Prior art clamp rings utilize a cam type lever in the same plane as the ring, to lock the ring in position. However, cam type levers are difficult to grasp and unlock once clamped to the IBC. Prior art lever lock type clamp rings do not have handles which are conveniently accessed for locking and unlocking the clamp ring.
Prior art clamp rings are also difficult to adjust to the appropriate size for a variety of containers. In most cases, it is necessary to clamp the ring closed on the IBC, to determine whether the ring is of the appropriate size. If not, the ring must be unclamped and adjusted, and then reclamped to the IBC by trial and error. This is a time consuming process, and can lead to use of an inappropriately sized clamp ring for the particular container.